Nerusu Miski
Nerusu Miski is a student at High School Potentia's Class 1-Alpha (which, when written down, sometimes uses the Greek letter instead of the word), and is a supporting character in the upcoming story "Within". Appearance Nerusu Miski is a muscular, 15 year old male, being 5’05” tall, and weighing 125 lbs. Despite technically being human, Nerusu’s Quirk, Mosquito, causes his appearance to be that of an anthropomorphic mosquito. He doesn’t have regular hair, but rather has small hairs covering his body, similar to that of a mosquito. Instead of having a regular mouth, Nerusu has a proboscis, once again, similar to that of a mosquito. He has wings that can fold on his upper back, which allow him to fly. Simply imagine a mosquito that evolved to become humanoid, and the size of a human; that's pretty much what Nerusu looks like; this includes a translucent pouch on his lower back used to store blood. Personality Nerusu is a little bit timid, and is usually fine keeping to himself, however, if he overhears someone saying something bad about something he likes, or if they're spreading misinformation, Nerusu will not hesitate to defend the subject of their conversation. Despite not being very sociable, Nerusu still loves to debate and prove his point, which can escalate into arguments, and then fights, so he gets into trouble a decent amount. In his free time, Nerusu can be found studying many different subjects in his room, or flying around town while listening to music or an audiobook. In fact, Nerusu loves to discover new places while he's flying around, and he oftentimes takes pictures of the places he goes to that no one else can (without another flying Quirk). Nerusu has actually gained a small following on social media from sharing the pictures he's taken, as he is quite a good photographer, and, as previously mentioned, he can get to places other people can't, so he can take the best photos. Despite often standing up for others, when someone is being mean to or threatening Nerusu, he usually cowers away or submits to their demands, although, he won't do this if they pose an immediate threat to others. Thus, when Nerusu is targeted directly, he's a bit of a pushover. Nerusu hates when people are mean, which is why he decided to become a hero: so he could stop the biggest meanies of all. To try to balance out all of the hatred in the world, he tries to be extra friendly and kind, which has worked out pretty well so far. But, because he feels the need to defend things being treated unfairly -- or something he likes when it's being dissed -- he can become much less friendly, and instead, become uncaring of the other person's feelings while trying his best to support his claim with facts and logic. Though, he usually feels bad afterwards, and tries to make it up to them. Abilities Quirk: Mosquito is a mutation-type Quirk that turns the user into an anthropomorphic mosquito. It allows them to fly with bug-wings, have reflexes far faster than a human’s, and have a proboscis which has several uses: it can extend up to ten feet long very quickly, effectively giving Nerusu a javelin, and if the proboscis is able to penetrate skin, then he is able to suck the blood from his opponent, taking all of their blood and killing them, or just enough to make them too dreary to fight. Absorbed blood can be used in two ways: it can be sent to his stomach and be digested in mere seconds to replenish his stamina and even heal wounds, or it can be sent to his stomach slowly, so that he has a minor (yet still superior to a human’s) regenerative ability, and also to keep him full for a while. Absorbed blood is kept in a see-through pouch on his lower back, and because of this, if Nerusu has a lot of blood stored up, then not only is his flying slowed, but it puts him off balance, too. If Nerusu’s wings get wet, he cannot fly until they dry. Luckily for him, he can still move his wings, which allows him to rub them together rather quickly which shakes off and evaporates the water. A downside to having Mosquito as your Quirk, is that the user cannot eat regular food, nor drink regular drinks. Rather, the bearer must drink blood to replenish their energy. Luckily for Nerusu, he comes from a wealthy family of business men and women, and thus his father (from whom he inherited his Quirk) and his parents before him have created a company specifically for them, which creates a blood substitute that they can consume without any animals dying in the process. One good thing about needing to drink blood, is that Nerusu only needs to fill up once a day, and then what he drunk slowly but continuously streams into his stomach, so he doesn’t need to drink again. Although, he can consume it all at once, which gives him a burst of energy for about an hour, and keeps him full for about three. It can also, as previously mentioned, heal wounds. Abilities: Flight ~ With his wings, Nerusu is able to fly at speeds of 60 mph. Rejuvenation ~ Nerusu digests absorbed blood, and from that gets a burst of energy, and heals his wounds. Ultra-Quick Reflexes ~ Mosquitoes have reflexes a hundred times faster than humans, and thus, so does Nerusu. Techniques & Attacks: Proboscis Spear ~ Nerusu extends his proboscis at high speeds to hit an opponent. If this pierces skin, he can suck the blood from said opponent. If he hits his opponent hard enough, he could possibly impale them. Flying Tackle ~ Nerusu starts charging at his opponent before fluttering his wings to make himself move faster, and then tackles his opponent with full force. Stats Power: Overall, Nerusu's Quirk isn't incredible, and is often outshined by other, better Quirks. However, if he is able to penetrate his opponent's skin with his proboscis, he can drain all of their blood within 6 seconds, but this is rather difficult to do. Speed: Even without his wings, Nerusu is rather nimble; when you add his wings, he can flutter around the battlefield at high speeds, and his incredible reaction times allow him to evade almost every attack coming his way. Technique: Nerusu just can't seem to find any good combos that include his Quirk, and he doesn't excel at hand-to-hand combat, either. Intelligence: Nerusu is the descendant of many successful businessmen and women, and thus, he inherited their smart minds. Nerusu scores almost perfect A's, and is usually the one to think of a plan. However, he is by no means a genius, as he only has an IQ of 135, but he is certainly a smart fellow. Cooperativeness: Nerusu doesn't see much use in fighting amongst teammates, so if someone won't go along with his plan, he'll just go with theirs, as having a plan that isn't optimal is better than having no plan. This doesn't mean he won't try to argue his plan, however; that is, of course, as long as he thinks his plan is better. If he knows someone else's plan is better than his own, he will admit it and go along with it. Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Zendichez Category:Males Category:Class 1-Alpha Category:Within Category:High School Potentia Student Category:High School Potentia